


Invincibility is a Human Trait

by nonbinarycoded



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarycoded/pseuds/nonbinarycoded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are human, Agent Carolina, but don't let anyone tell you that you aren't invincible. Invincibility, after all, is a human trait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincibility is a Human Trait

You are human, Agent Carolina.

You are not steel and fire, you are not a machine. You have to remind yourself of this often, and others feel they have to remind you even more so. You are human, and you’re limited to what humanity is capable of, just like anyone else. Soldiers on Chorus are more reserved about telling you this, but other Freelancers weren’t, and they always had an odd way of saying it. “You’re not invincible,” they would say. “You’re going to get _hurt_.”

On a good day you would nod and promise to be careful. On a bad day you’d snap that you aren’t the only one getting hurt, that you can handle _yourself_ , thank you _very_ fucking much, and you’d appreciate it if people would look after _themselves_ instead of reminding you that you weren’t careful enough. You know you’re not a machine, knew it even back then, but you’ll be damned if you’ll believe anyone that tells you you’re not invincible. You’ve felt invincibility.

You felt invincibility every time you walked out onto the Mother of Invention’s training floor hall at some godforsakenly early hour of the morning and told FILSS to run a simulation, then run it again. You did better every time it was repeated- _run it again_ \- feet and fists falling into place naturally- _again_ \- working out a rhythm to the fights- _again_ \- not missing a single target- _again_ \- listening to the accuracy count tick up and up and up- _againagainagainagainstop._

You know what invincibility feels like. You are human, and you won’t forget that, but you also won’t forget what it feels like to come back from a mission unscathed, knowing you left wreckage in your wake. Invincibility is not a permanent state, and you have no illusions about that; you know that any mission could be your last. But for now, Carolina, revel in what you have. Let yourself feel invincible as you come back from missions without a scratch. Let yourself have that kind of confidence-- not blind optimism, like many of Chorus’ soldiers, but _confidence_.

You’ve earned it.

 


End file.
